Hypnotic Encounters of Brer Fox and Brer Bear
Later that night, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel were making their way through the jungle. The ponies were stopping occasionally to look around. "Guys?" Minnie said, with a yawn. "I'm getting a little sleepy." "So are we." Alice added. "Couldn't we start back home?" "Girls," Twilight Sparkle said, "this time, we're not going back." "We're taking you back to the Kingdom of Families." Rarity added. "But why?" Wendy asked. "Because Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed have returned to this part of the jungle and they have sworn to kill you." Applejack told them. "Kill us?" Olivia said. "But why would they wanna do that?" Lilo asked. "They hate humans and animals," Fluttershy replied. "And they weren't going to allow you to grow up to become warriors with swords." "Well, why don't we just explain to them that we'd never do a thing like that?" asked Kairi. "Nonsense!" Rainbow Dash said. "No one ever explains anything to Darla, Ralph, and McGreed." "Well, maybe so," Amy said. "But we're not afraid. And besides, we-" "Now, that's enough," Pinkie Pie cut her off, but sighs in relaxation not to lose her temper. "We'll spend the night here." "Things will look better in the morning." Sunset Shimmer added. Kilala looked around, as Rarity called out, "Girls? Girls!" They turned and saw the ponies standing beside the entrance to the cave, as she said, "Now, come on, in this cave. It's safer in there." "But I don't wanna go back to the Kingdom of Families," Kilala said. "Neither do we." Susan agreed. "Come on," Fluttershy said. "In you go." "Okay," Namine sighed as she and the girls entered the cave and got their sleeping bags out from their backpacks. "Now, get some sleep." Twilight Sparkle told them. "We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Applejack added. "But we wanna stay in the jungle," Viper said. Rainbow Dash chuckled and shook her head, as she said, "You wouldn't last one day." before she and her friends lied down to sleep. Rapunzel took an apple from her backpack and said, "We're not afraid. We can look after ourselves." Just as she said this while eating an apple, something came from behind the bushes. One of them was a fox with red fur, wearing a yellow green hat, pale white shirt, forest green vest, and green pants. He also had a Cajun accent. And the other one was a bear with brown fur, wearing a red fedora and a blue unbuttoned dress shirt. Their names were Brer Fox and Brer Bear. They glanced over at the ponies, before he smirked and thought, "Perfect, the ponies were asleep. So this would be easy." He and Brer Bear went inside the cave. It was suppertime and Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel were on the fox and bear's menu. "Say, now," Brer Fox said. "What have we here?" Minnie glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him, before she and her friends turned away, but Brer Fox chuckled, as he said, "It's a group of princesses." "Twelve delicious princesses." Brer Bear added. "Oh, go away and leave us alone!" Minnie snapped at Brer Fox, pushing him away. The fox and the bear were starting to get on the girls' nerves. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were asleep, and basically unaware that the ponies and the girls weren't alone in this cave. "Oh, that's just what we should do, but we're not." Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Now, please go to sleep, girls." Rarity added. Brer Fox got an idea and nodded, as he took out his pocket watch. He turned back to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, as he swayed his pocket watch back and forth. "Yes, girls, please." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others were starting to become hypnotized, as he said, "Go to sleep, please, go to sleep. Sleep, little princesses. Rest in peace."As Brer Fox was hypnotizing the princesses. No matter how hard Minnie and her friends struggled to keep their eyes open, they didn't succeed. They were mesmerized, as Brer Fox said, "Sleep. Sleep." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel groaned and said, "G-G-Guys?" but Brer Fox quickly snapped his fingers and they were completely entranced. Pinkie Pie and her friends, still unaware of what was going on, said, still asleep, "Oh, no. Look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk until morning." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others, who were in Brer Fox's hypnotic spell, have goofy smiles on their faces, as they still looked hypnotized, as Brer Fox laughed and said, "They ain't going to be here in the morning and they will be our slaves." He and Brer Bear laughed grinningly. Hearing that, Rainbow Dash opened one eye and said, "What?" She and her friends saw what was going on, before they went back to sleep and said, "Oh, yes they will..." But then, both eyes snapped open. Rainbow Dash gasped at this. "Guys, wake up!" Rainbow Dash cried. "What's going on, Rainbow?" Applejack asked, sleepingly. "The twelve princesses were about to be Brer Fox and Brer Bear's slaves!" Rainbow Dash screamed as her friends woke up, alarmed. "BRER FOX, BRER BEAR!" Twilight Sparkle cried, as she ran over to them, yelling, "HOLD IT, BRER FOX, BRER BEAR!" She kicked the pocket watch from Brer Fox's hand. "Ow!" Brer Fox said, as he held his hand in pain. Brer Bear gasped and ran to go get the pocket watch. The girls snapped out of a trance, as Alice said, "What happened?" "Ow, my hand," Brer Fox said, massaging his hand, before he turned to Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack and said, "You have just made a serious mistake, my friends. A very stupid..." "Now, now, now," Rarity said, nervously, "Brer Fox, we were..." "...mistake!" Brer Fox said, as the girls ran towards the giant rock while Brer Bear gave him the pocket watch and said, "Here you go, Brer Fox." "Thank you, Brer Bear." Brer Fox said, as he started to make the pocket watch sway back and forth and the ponies quickly closed their eyes, as Brer Bear said, "Look at the pocket watch when he's speaking to you." The ponies opened six eyes, and they started to become hypnotized, as Sunset Shimmer said, "No, please, Brer Fox, Brer Bear." "All eyes, if you please." Brer Fox said. The ponies opened their all eyes, before they became fully hypnotized, as ping noises went off in their heads, and they sat still with goofy smiles on their faces. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, meanwhile, began to push the rock, as he said, "You have all just sealed your doom." Finally, the girls succeeded in pushing the rock, as Brer Bear said, "Uh, Brer Fox?" "Yes, Brer Bear?" Brer Fox asked. "Look!" he said, pointing to a rock that was rolling towards them. The fox and the bear screamed and ran for their lives as they jumped into the river. Wendy giggled, as she said, "Look, guys!" The ponies were still in a trance, as Olivia said, "Wake up, guys!" before she and her friends gently smacked all of their cheeks and they snapped out of it, gasping, as Fluttershy said, "Who, what, where, why, when?" "What happened?" Pinkie Pie asked. "You were under Brer Fox and Brer Bear's spell!" Lilo exclaimed. "Gee, thanks, guys." Twilight Sparkle said. "You're welcome!" Kairi replied. Outside the cave, Brer Fox and Brer Bear took their leave, as he said, "Just you wait until we get you in our clutches!" He suddenly stopped. He looked back to find the reason why and found that his pants were stuck on a big stone, revealing he was wearing boxers with hearts on them. Brer Bear laughed, as he said, "You look pretty funny, Brer Fox!" "Well, don't just stand there, help me!" Brer Fox snapped angrily. "Okay!" Brer Bear nodded as he helped Brer Fox get the stone off of it. Within a few seconds, they rolled down a hill and hit a coconut tree. Coconuts fell down on their heads. Brer Bear picked up Brer Fox, as he said, "Ooh, this is going to slow my legs down for a while." Back in the cave, Amy was laughing hysterically, but stopped, noticing the angry glare Rainbow Dash was giving her. "So," Rainbow Dash said, "you think you can look out for yourselves, can you?" "So, you want to stay in the jungle, do you?" Pinkie Pie asked, grinning. "Yes," Kilala said firmly, "We want to stay in the jungle." Applejack sighed in exasperation, before she said, "D'oh! Now, for the last time, GO TO SLEEP!" Susan and her friends frowned and went to sleep in their sleeping bags and sighed in relaxation, as she muttered, "Princesses, huh...princesses, ah..." Finally, they all went to sleep for the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake